


How to Woo Your Quartermaster

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [32]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Playing Hard to Get, Seduction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James sees Q and likes what he sees. Q isn't going to be so easily swayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Woo Your Quartermaster

**Author's Note:**

> "Hi, I would really love to see some 00Q with James finding Q hot and wanting a quick roll in the hay but Q is totally unimpressed by James’ offers and shoots him down every time. So James has to put some serious effort in and somehow ends up falling for Q." ~Faramirlover

“007, I’m your new Quartermaster.”

James surveyed the youth before him: smooth, pale skin; dark locks; lithe body; kissable pink lips. All he needed now was some classy evening gown and James might have thought he was his next mark. But _Quartermaster?_ “You must be joking.”

“Why, because I’m not wearing a lab coat?” The young man asked wryly.

A sense of humor too, oh this would be fun. James smirked, “Because you are far too attractive to be kept in Q branch all day.”

Q rolled his eyes, “Just focus on the next assignment, Bond. And do keep in mind I’m your Quartermaster, not one of your conquests.”

From that point on, James Bond decided he would not rest until the Quartermaster was in his bed.

It was annoying, really, how easily the Quartermaster brushed off James’s advances. He was a 00 agent, his seduction skills were second to none.

But every smooth and silky comment, every suave gesture, every smoldering gaze was ignored or rebuffed by Q. Sometimes it was as simple as pretending James wasn’t even in the room, Q would simply turn away from the 00 agent and resume his work. Other times, he’d rebuff him, remind him that he was not one of his conquests.

It only made James want him more.

The Quartermaster was smart, so James would have to use his wit to woo the man.

He paid careful attention to the things the Quartermaster liked. Tea was the obvious first step, so when he could, he would bring a hot mug of Earl Grey to the Quartermaster’s office. He also made sure to keep the flirting to a minimum in front of him. Let Q think that James had given up.

Soon, James began to see things that made him think of Q, and would often bring him back souvenirs from his assignments. He’d engage the Quartermaster in conversations that had nothing to do with assignments or even flirtation. Hell, he even stopped drinking in front of Q.

James knew something was wrong while he was on assignment. He had a mark who could get him the information he needed, he just needed to seduce it out of her. And she was a lovely thing, a buxom blonde bombshell with bedroom eyes that screamed “come hither.”

But James…didn’t want to. He didn’t want to sleep with her. He saw her blonde hair and wished it was darker, thicker; he saw her curves and wished for a more willowy frame; he saw her sultry gaze and wished for a sharper, more intelligent look.

He was barely able to finish his assignment.

Back at MI6, James tried frantically to put together the pieces of what had gone wrong. He refused to believe that he was no longer capable of seduction, he just didn’t _want_ to. Perhaps Q would be able to explain.

Q was waiting for him when he returned to Q branch, sipping his tea like he always did. “007, nice to have you back.”

James nodded, “Q, I—”

“I know.”

The 00 agent furrowed his brow in confusion. Then he noticed the ever so slight smirk on the Quartermaster’s lips, and all the pieces clicked into place.

All this time, he thought he was playing the game, when in reality, the Quartermaster was playing him.

And, somehow, he didn’t mind too much.


End file.
